The present invention pertains to a pull-type toy having a rotating body thereon which simulates an apple and various other features are included therewith, including a bell on the interior thereof.
Pull-type toys having rotatable figures or various other types of elements thereon are not new. Typical previous examples of this type of toy are found in the following prior U.S. Patent Nos.:
361,735 Waterstraw: Apr. 26, 1887; PA1 889,729 Slater: June 2, 1908; PA1 2,419,872 Beder: Apr. 29, 1947; PA1 2,810,986 Doe et al; Oct. 29, 1957.
It also is not new to provide toys, whether pull-type or otherwise, with bells which ring, either while the toy is pulled along a surface or otherwise. Typical examples of this type of toy are found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,823,064 to Prunetti, dated Sept. 15, 1931, and 3,437,338 to Glass et al, dated Apr. 8, 1969.
Particularly in regard to developing toys for very young children, especially those just beginning to walk, it is found to be highly desirable that such toys should be of a type which have moving objects thereon and to make them even more desirable, various types of bells, musical devices or similar items, are included therewith to attract the child's attention. The present invention is a toy of that type and includes novel features not found in the prior art, details of which are described below.